Anastrianna's Interview
Interviewer (I): Greetings and welcome to the Fiends Reach Entrance Interview. Please be aware that this is completely volunteer and NOT a requirement at all. Its just a chance for us to get to know you better. Anastrianna (A): Thank you so very much, I'm happy to answer questions, but if I may, why are there questions at all? I: Well, since Fiend's Reach was found over 20 years ago, lots of people have come in and our goal is to chronicle the people that come in so if anyone wants to know more about someone, they can just come peruse the library. A: Holy crap, you've been doing this for over 20 years? Man, that's some dedication, hahaha. I: No worries, so we will just get right into the questions, if you're ready? A: Absolutely, fire away! I: Well, we will just start with the basics, tell us a little about yourself; Name, age, nicknames, etc.. A: Well, my name is Princess Anastrianna Greywolf, daughter and only child to King Greywolf Morganson of Tessus, but most people just call me Ana. I'm 18 years old, crimson red hair, emerald green eyes, 5'5" and about 120 pounds. I am originally from the kingdom of Tessus. I: Do you have any birthmarks, scars, distinguishing features of any sort? A: Man, ya'll are really in depth with these aren't you? I: (chuckles) Well, how else do you think bards get so much knowledge about a person, someone has to sit around and interview people and read about them. A: Wow, I never thought about that. I guess you're absolutely right. That's pretty interesting. Well, I don't really have any scars, birthmarks, or tattoos, ears and nose are pierced, not saying if anything else, haha. I: Any allergies or anything? A: None that I've run across, but this is a new place so who knows? I: Alright, lets say someone wanted to buy you gifts of clothing, describe what types of clothing you wear on different occasions: Everyday wear, dressing up, evening wear, stuff like that. A: Well, most of the time I wear pretty form fitting clothing so it doesn't interfere with my training of blending sword and magic together. Each requires specific and precise movement, and bulky clothing can just get in the way of that. Formal wear is completely different, I LOVE long flowing gowns with lace and all the pomp that goes with it. Dressing down? Well, its about the same as I wear everyday, the form fitting and tight leather outfits, I mean, who has time to constantly change their outfits? To bed is usually just a nightgown or light sleeping clothes. I: How about family? You close with them? You said your dad was a king, whats that like? How was it growing up and whats your mom like? Any siblings or other family? A: (takes a long, slow, deep breath and tries to fight back some tears at the question) Well, my father is technically the king, but he disappeared before I was born. Here's the story I got from my mom and Grandfather: When my dad was growing up and going through his schooling, he realized that he wasn't going to be a good king just reading about the world and the 'problems' in it. So, when he reached manhood, he set out on a journey to learn first hand about the world and how his actions in one part of it could affect the rest of the world. Not everything you read and hear is black and white, there are A LOT of grey areas where the right thing isn't always the best thing and vice versa. Sadly, that was the last time anyone has seen or heard from him. He seemed to completely disappear off the face of the planet. So when I became old enough, I decided to set out looking for what could have happened to him and wound up here. I'm hoping I can find some answers here as this is a new place since no one where I'm from knows what happened to him... I: (quickly trying to change the subject) Well, how about friends and others? Surely you've had people in your life to help you? A: Afixor. Without him, I probably would have gone insane a long time ago. Its nice to have a friend who doesn't care about the fact that you're royalty. Everyone expects you to act a certain way, or be a certain way because you could be running a kingdom at any time, its nice just having someone around that you can just be yourself with. Id have to say, he is the only person that I truly trust in life, no matter what world I'm in. I: Is there anyone you despise or hate? A: Despise and hatred are very strong emotions. Why waste your time with such negativity when it can be spent living life and having fun? I: That is a very good point. You feeling up to talking about your childhood? A: Sure, why not. I: How would you describe your childhood in general? What is your earliest memory? Best? Worst? What did you want to be growing up? Favorite activities? A: Wow, lots of things to think about here, haha. Lets see.... Aside from being the only child of a king and all the expectations and rules that come with it, Id say it was a pretty good childhood. I had and was blessed with a really amazing friend to grow up with, someone to get into and out of trouble with, though I did spend most of the time getting him out of trouble, but that's a long story and we could be here for hours talking and laughing about it. My earliest, best and worst memory are all the same: One day I was sitting on my grandfather's lap and he was telling me and Afixor grand epic stories of his adventures growing up as a child, and how those same stories inspired my father to go out and learn on his own what it takes to be a man and great ruler. I remember sitting and trying to visualize the types of adventures my father was out on, the creatures he was fighting and all the amazing deeds he was doing, until we realized that he completely disappeared shortly after he set out and no one's seemed to be able to find him.....(pausing to regain composure)... What did I want to be growing up? Honestly, I never really had a plan for that. The future is unknown, its best to just be adaptable to the situations and be the best version of yourself you can be. Hide and seek was mine and Afixor's favorite game. We could play for hours. ((more to come later, brian's starting to hurt, lol))